Of Shadows and Foxes
by Hattori Sei
Summary: Adopted from oOA Cry In The NightOo Discontinued and up for adoption. BUT LET ME KNOW FIRST!
1. The Team Is Formed

A young girl limped down a dirty street, her messy blond hair falling over her glowering blue eyes. She turned towards a worn down hovel, barely able to be called a house, her cold face hardening as she spotted the open door.

She walked up to the house, and carefully stepped inside, her eyes taking in the destruction. Everything in site had been ripped, crushed, or, by the looks of it, stolen. She pulled her eyes off the saddening site and gazed at the crumbling walls. All the available space had been filled with crude messages written in red paint. They were things such as "Die you demon brat!" and, "You never should have existed!"

She closed the door behind her, and walked into the ruined space, sitting on her slashed up bed. "That's it." she whispered softly, her voice dangerously cold. "These people will pay. I may be four, but I'm not stupid. I will become strong, and these people, they WILL pay."

With the last part she slowly moved her hands into the ram seal. "Henge no jutsu" she whispered, changing into a young boy, her hair becoming shorter, and her height increasing.

"I will get my revenge, just you wait." she muttered darkly, before falling onto the bed and drifting to sleep.

8 years later

Naruto frowned as he looked in the mirror, sighing lightly before plastering a large grin onto his face. He walked towards the front door, grabbing his leaf headband and tying it around his forehead as he left his house.

Since he had first donned his henge, his skills had greatly improved. At first it had been annoying trying to hide his vastly growing skills, but after a while he got used to it, not to mention good at it.

He had "finally" passed the academy graduation exam, which was fairly stupid considering the fact he could have passed his first try... But it was worth it since it meant that now he would be in the same year as Hinata...

Ah Hinata... the one people pass of as being shy, nervous and weak... How he would love to see their faces if they knew the truth, the truth being she was amazingly cruel... with skills to match. And the things they had come up with together…soon it would come to fruition. Now, all it would take was the right person to be their team…Not that it could be anyone else.

He sighed as he stepped up to the academy and stepped inside. Slipping into his act, he ran towards the classroom door, slamming it open in his 'excitement'.

Everyone's head turned and stared at him in surprise. He heard one voice call out "Hey, what are you doing here? This is for people who passed, not dropouts!" Naruto glowered in his mind as people snickered at the joke. "Hey, see this? Huh? It means I passed!" he yelled brashly.

The kid just shrugged it off, and Naruto ran to sit down grinning hugely in his mind, there was only one seat left, and it was next to Hinata. He quickly sat down next to her, laughing in his mind as she blushed furiously and looked down, playing with her fingers.

He mentally shook his head, careful not to make any movements in the real world. 'If this whole evil thing doesn't work out, she could have one hell of a career in acting...'

**'You're telling me' **said a sinister voice from the back of his mind.

'Oh, hey Kyu, I see you're awake.'

**'Of course. How can I not be with your screaming?'**

'Hey, if I don't, people might get suspicious...'

**'Yah yah,'** came the response from Kyu.

Yes, by Kyu, he meant the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, and contrary to what most people thought, he'd known about Kyu his entire life... Kinda hard not to considering the fact that Kyu could talk to him...Stupid furball...

**'I heard that!'** came the very loud, very pissed off voice of Kyu.

'Gomen...' he replied before snapping back to reality.

Iruka, who'd been announcing the teams while Naruto was out of it, continued. "Team seven, lead by Hatake Kakashi will consist of; Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and-" Iruka was cut off by a loud "Awww, COME ON!!!!" from Naruto. Iruka twitched slightly in annoyance but ignored it and continued on. "And Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata smiled timidly and turned to Naruto, "Um I-I gu-guess we're g-going to b-b-be on th-the sam-same t-team f-fr-from now o-on" she stuttered shyly, her face turning tomatoes red.

"Yep! I guess so!" He replied loudly, putting his hands behind his neck in his usual manner.

He listened to Iruka with half an ear as he finished announcing the teams. "Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in circulation, so team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. Ok class, please calm down, your new teachers will be here shortly!" Iruka called out to the class before leaving.

Over the next two hours, the other teams slowly filed out with their leader until only Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata remained, all quite tired of waiting.

'Hmmm... I like this guy, gives me a chance to relax...' he thought absently, then added 'Well, if I didn't have to keep suspicion down I could relax...' with that said he leaped up, "He's LATE!!!" Naruto all but screamed.

"Hn." Came the response from one Uchiha Sasuke, now _there_ was a guy who knew when to shut up, no matter how much he yelled at him during his little 'act' the guy never yelled back... It was quite nice actually, less noise.

Naruto huffed, sulking for a moment before perking up greatly. He grabbed the eraser from the chalk board and ran to the door, jumping on a chair and wedging said eraser in the door. He jumped off the chair quickly, stepping back to admire his work, then hopped back into his chair to wait.

A voice drifted into the classroom from the slightly open door; "Yo." A grey head poked into the nearly vacant classroom, the eraser tapping lightly on his head as he stood there.

Naruto jumped up and down furiously, "YOU'RE LATE!!" He screamed at the one eyed, grey haired teacher.

Said teacher swept his one black eye over the team, gazing lazily at them. "My first impression of you..." he began slowly, "Is... I hate you. Meet me on the roof." and with that said, he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving three slightly shocked students behind.

Sasuke was the first to recover; shrugging his shoulders he began the long trek up the stairs toward the top of the school.

Finally Naruto and Hinata struggled to their feet, smirking at each other ever so slightly, before running up the stairs to catch up to Sasuke.

When all three finally made it onto the roof, they were greeted by their now thoroughly hated teacher, as they were all panting heavily, or so it seemed.

"So, now tell me a bit about yourselves." Kakashi stated simply, pulling out a certain orange book.

Hinata spoke up. "U-u-ummm, sensei, wh-what d-do you m-mean?" she asked softly, her voice going almost unnoticed.

Kakashi's visible eye turned into up into his special little eye smile. "Well, tell about your likes, dislikes, your hobbies, and your dream..." 'Or something like that...' he finished in his mind.

Hinata spoke up again, "Wh-why d-don't you g-go fir-first S-Sensei" she suggested slowly.

Kakashi sighed, putting down his book he started. "My name's Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes... I dislike some things... My hobbies... meh... as for my dream..." he trailed off, obviously finished.

"Ok, angst boy, you next." Kakashi said, ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Sasuke slid back into his "pose" and started. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like very few things, and my dislikes are too many to count. As for hobbies... training and my dream... no, it's more of an ambition, to revive my clan... and to kill a certain someone..." Sasuke ended his explanation with a cold glare, one quite out of place on that sunny day.

Kakashi nodded, 'One revenge obsessed genin... check...' Before saying, "Okay, you next stutter girl."

Hinata looked down at her fingers when Kakashi addressed her.

"I-I like flowers, my friends, and training. My dislikes are people who look down on others because their weak, My hobbies are training with my little sister and gardening. My dream is to become the head of m-my clan..." Hinata finished her bit with a surprisingly small number of stutters.

'One stuttering shy girl... check.' Kakashi thought blandly in his mind.

Naruto laughed in his mind. 'As if! Gardening? Maybe her poisonous plants but other than that... And to become the head of her clan? Heh, more like to slaughter her clan...'

"Okay, Blondie, your next." Kakashi stated simply, finally turning to address the final member of team seven, Naruto.

Naruto let out a hug whoop of joy at finally being called on, while in his mind he glared and muttered things like 'stupid, lazy ass, late, perverted Sensei.'

Naruto grinned, and then started in a loud, brash voice, "My likes are ramen and my precious people! My dislikes are the three minutes it takes for ramen to boil! My hobbies are training and eating ramen! And my dream is to become Hokage! Dattebayo!" Naruto ended the whole thing by pumping his fist high in the air.

Kakashi was a touch taken aback by the loud pronouncement, but soon recovered his cool and nodded, 'And finally... One ramen obsessed moron...' he thought as he finished his mental checklist.

Kyu's voice came drifting into his consciousness from the recesses of his mind, **'Ramen? Hokage? Dattebayo?' **Kyu said in his booming voice, obviously trying quite hard not to laugh.

Naruto growled at the now full out laughing demon, 'Well, what else could I say? That I my dream was to destroy this village and nearly all of its inhabitants?'

Kyu managed (somehow) to stop laughing long enough to answer,

**'I'm just saying...'**

'Yup, and I'm just saying, SHUT UP!' he shoved the demon out of his mind, pulling himself back to reality.

Kakashi smiled slightly, deciding to give his team a touch of a scare, "tomorrow you'll take the final test to see if you're fit to be ninja."

"WHAT!?!" Naruto screamed, right on cue, "But we already passed the test!"

Kakashi's eye turned upward into a smile again, "Ah, but that was just the first part. Fail tomorrows test and you'll be sent back to the academy."

Kakashi was once again interrupted by a scream of protest, which he simply ignored, continuing with his explanation. "As I was saying, this test has 66 failure rate, which means that out of all the students who passed, only about nine of you will pass." he paused a moment to look at his students shocked expressions. "Meet me at training ground three tomorrow at nine am.

"Oh yeah," he said as an afterthought, "Don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up." At this, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As soon as they were sure he was gone, Naruto and Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"So, you want to kill someone?" Naruto started saying.

"Who is it?" Hinata finished. Sasuke was taken aback by their change in character, but put it to the side.

"Che, not like it's any of your business. Just don't slow me down, losers." He turned around to leave and was astonished to see Hinata and Naruto blocking the door.

"Oh, we don't plan on slowing you down at all, Uchiha-san," said Hinata, a slightly sharp edge to her voice.

"In fact, we plan on _helping_ you kill that bastard of an Uchiha. You see, he ruined our plans for this village," Naruto practically purred. The Uchiha noticed that his voice had steadily become lighter while he spoke, until at the end it seemed to belong to a totally different person.

"And what plans would those be, dobe? To prank the entire village?"

"No." Naruto's feminine voice was now very icy. "To destroy this pitiful peace-loving place." Now Sasuke actually showed some emotion.

"Who the hell are you? You aren't Naruto."

"You're right, I'm not. There is no Uzumaki Naruto, he doesn't exist. There has only ever been Namikaze Uzumaki Chi, the hated daughter of the Yondaime. Naruto was just a mask. Now, do you want help killing your brother?" Sasuke sat there thinking for a minute before he grinned.

"Sure."


	2. The Team Has Secrets

Kakashi sighed as he walked down the street on his way to the Hokage tower. Things would never be the same again for him. No more high-ranked missions, no more leisurely reading IchaIcha, and no more being late for things. That was knocked into him by the dang Hyuuga girl that morning when he arrived at 11:00. Whatever the reports said, that girl was scary when mad. And the _boy_ was rather odd as well. In fact, all three of them were being strange.

Perhaps he should have watched them after their meeting yesterday? Na, it would have a waste of time. The Hyuuga would have followed the _boy_ around, who would have gone home to do something that would eventually get him kicked out of the ninja program, and maybe even Konoha altogether.

And Sasuke. Kakashi's eyes softened when he thought of the Uchiha survivor. He would go home to train so that he could get revenge on the killer Uchiha. He made a note to make a scroll of jutsu to give the boy so as to make it easier for him.

Kakashi was still smiling when he walked into the Hokage's office, which was already full of the other jounin instructors. The smile only fell when the Hokage cleared his throat to speak.

"Now that you've decided to join us Kakashi," the said man shrugged in indifference.

"We can start. Would each jounin please step up and let us know if your team passed." Each instructor stepped and reported failures until one of the last, a scruffy-looking man with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips stepped up.

"Asuma Sarutobi for squad 10 consisting of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji reports a solid pass. They are almost exact copies of their fathers and they share their teamwork. All they need is to strengthen their skills and they'll be solid chuunin."

Next up was a young red-eyed, black-haired woman that wore a dress made of what looked like bandages.

"Yuuhi Kurenai for squad 8 made up of Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba reports a pass, but it was close. They worked together in the end, but only then. While the Aburame and the Inuzuka are high-genin, low-chuunin level, the Haruno is barely scraping low-genin. While she has good chakra control and book smarts, that's all she's got. I've got my work cut out for me."

Now a feral looking woman with red marks on her cheeks stepped forward.

"Inuzuka Tsume for squad 13. Members Mitarashi Ami, Kurama Yakumo, and Hyuuga Hanabi all pass. Ami's just like her mom, Yakumo's bat-shit crazy, and the Hyuuga's got a foot-long pole stuck up her ass, but they all worked together."

Now it was Kakashi's turn. Now, everyone expected certain things from him, but not what he actually said.

"Hatake Kakashi, squad 7, members are Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto ('_Him_,' Kakashi thought venomly.) This squad passes. They showed abnormal teamwork, at least the Uchiha and Hyuuga did. I think Uzumaki just took advantage of the distraction that his two better teammates made as they were fighting me."

Sarutobi looked unsure of this.

"That doesn't sound like Naruto-kun. If anything, he'd be the first to figure it out. Anyway, dismissed."

After the ninja cleared out of his office, he sat back and smoked his pipe, thinking of what he had seen earlier that day at training ground 3. Things were not as Kakashi thought, and the truth made the Sandaime sad. So the child of the greatest heroes of Konoha wants to destroy it. But, until he had proof, he could do nothing. The child had done nothing to directly harm Konoha. He sat back and pondered.

the-team-has-secrets

Over the next few days, Kakashi gradually got more and more agitated. The _boy_ was just too strong. And the Hyuuga was abnormally strong too. And Sasuke was even ignoring his attempts to get him stronger. Things were just not adding up. The D-ranked missions they were doing weren't irritating the genin either. All of them, that is, except for tracking down Tora. That is the only mission they had done to date that got any type of reaction from any of them, even if it was just of boredom.

"Can we please get a better mission jiji? We've already done the minimum number of D-ranks in order to do a C-rank and I'm sure we're strong enough," Naruto complained. And he was right, Hiruzen knew that. The Uchiha was seen practicing fire elemental training, Hinata was often meditating in the forest, and Naruto…well he didn't know what Naruto was doing, but he was always in the hospital for some reason.

"Alright, I suppose what you say is true. One of you send in the bridge builder," the second sentence he aimed at one of his many aides.

A few minutes later, in walked an old man swinging around a bottle of sake. "Squad 7, this is Tazuna the bridge builder. You are to escort him Nami no Kuni so that he can finish his bridge there."

Tazuna scoffed.

"These are my bodyguards? A boy that looks constipated, a blind girl, and a girly-boy midget? What can they do?"

Kakashi had to hold his team back, sans Naruto. He eye-smiled at Tazuna.

"Don't worry, they're good enough. And even if they aren't, I'm a jounin and can handle any bandit that comes our way. Anyway, why don't you kids leave and meet the two of us at the gate in an hour?" And they did.

the-team-has-secrets

"So we're all here, right," came the feminine voice of Namikaze Chi. Nods came from her companions. "We all know that there are problems going on in Nami and the bridge builder Tazuna is in the sights of Gatou. Well, Kouba, Kirai, and I got a mission to protect the old man and chances are, some missing-nin are going to be after him, and the three of us will try and recruit them. Anyway Yaiba, how are things going with you?"

"Not well Ketsueki-oyabun. My teammates can't listen to reason and I'm going out of my mind. When will you free us?" The voice was that of a girl.

"Soon my child, soon. First we must find those for our cause so we don't kill allies. Keep searching while team alpha is gone. Try for those we have codenamed Hebi, Hebiko, and Tansei, they have reasons that we believe can turn them away from Konoha. May your blood true." At this, all in the room left and Chi put the subtle genjutsu that hid her woman-parts back on. She then grabbed a scroll, clipped it onto her belt and left the room herself, the place glowing red when she made a hand-sign as she ran to the gates.

the-team-has-secrets

How will things fare for the new team 7 in wave? What will happen to Zabuza and Haku? I would say that all of these things are up to you, but they aren't, I've got it all planned out, but I will take suggestions.

I'll give who guesses what codename matches to whom a prize. Some say in what happens, like who'll join Chi in her quest to destroy Konoha, or maybe a character in the story. I'll even make you an omake. Just, whatever.

Sorry about the slow update, it snowed and the power went out, making me unable do any computer work. And sorry about the short chapter, I'm saving the entire Wave mission for next chapter, maybe the next two. Get ready for some surprises! I'll probably updating next in two weeks.

Thanks to all that reviewed and I hope to get many more.

Happy reading!


	3. The Team Makes Allies

Translation notes are at the bottom, those not translated, if you don't know them, you fail.

The entire group was silent as they sat in the boat that was taking them to Nami no Kuni. The silence was caused by the many people thinking. Kakashi was wondering about how his three genin had gotten to be so strong. Sasuke he could understand, being the prodigy he was. Even the Hyuuga was understandable. But the third member of his team, he couldn't figure out. The demon was supposed to be stupid, or at least his powers bound. How was it that he was appearing to be even with his teammates? Plus, there was something...off...about the 'boy'. Not that that he could really be called a boy, considering who he was.

Tazuna was wondering just how deep he was in the shit he had gotten himself into.

Sasuke was wondering if he would get to use his new skills on some worthy adversaries on this trip. Those Oni-Kyoudai were no match for him, thanks to his new tutoring. Soon enough, he will be ready to kill the man called Itachi.

Hinata was reviewing all things she knew to find out what she could afford to reveal to their 'sensei' and protégé if they ended up going up against some better nukenin than those weak Oni-Kyoudai. Sasuke had been enough to take them down, provided they were separated. The only reason they were even classed as C-threats was because of their teamwork. It was pathetic!

And Naruto...Naruto wasn't thinking, pondering, or anything of that sort. How could he, when he didn't even exist! But the person inside the disguise, Namikaze Chi, was going over the incident that occurred soon after they left the gates of Konoha.

the-team-makes-allies (flashback)

The group had been walking for about half an hour when something caught the ninja's attention. It was a puddle of water in the middle of the road. Chi scoffed internally. 'Must be some pretty stupid Kiri ninja, if they're using that jutsu. It hasn't rained here for weeks.'

At the same, time, Kakashi's eye narrowed in thought and he walked slow enough that he now stood right next to the boy in orange. As the group walked past the puddle, two men, wrapped up with only their eyes showing and wearing connected chained gauntlets rose out of it and wrapped their chain around Kakashi and Naruto and pulled. "Two down, three to go," they said as they turned to Sasuke, Hinata, and Tazuna, having turned the jounin and faux-boy into a pile of gore.

Before they could blink, Hinata had snapped their chain and drawn Meizu into the forest, leaving Sasuke to handle Gouzu on his own. And handle him he did. As soon as he saw Gouzu, Sasuke had begun to make a string of seals, ending with tora. "**Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu**!" he yelled right before blowing out a huge fireball, hitting Gouzu head-on. Right after that happened, Meizu came scrambling out of the woods as if shikome were chasing him. Sasuke smirked when he saw the frightened chuunin. He channeled some chakra to his finger-tips, creating chakra strings. But it wasn't just chakra; it was his fire-elemental chakra. He pumped even more chakra into them, creating fiery ropes, which he wrapped around the nukenin calling out, "**Chakura-Sujiken: Katon: Souteikaji**". Suddenly, just as he was about to do to him what he did to his teacher, Kakashi and Naruto appeared, both putting a hand on his shoulders.

"He's not the one you want to kill," Naruto whispered in his ear. "Kakashi may do something if you continue like this. Back down." And back down he did. He quit channeling the chakra to his fingers, causing the fiery ropes to fade away. At the same time, Hinata calmly walked out of the woods like nothing had happened.

"Now then," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Why are there ninjas after you?" Cue stupid sob-story, black-mail, and speech about loyalty to customers.

the-team-makes-allies (flashback end)

Sasuke was shaping up well, Chi thought. He's been taking well to the fire manipulation. Perhaps they should start him on his lightning manipulation soon. She also had her mind on other things, like who they might meet and be able to convert. She chuckled darkly to herself.

Soon enough, the group made it to the shore of Nami no Kuni and disembarked, heading for Tazuna's house. When they were about half-way there, all the ninjas tensed up, sensing something coming their way. They all turned, only to see a huge zanbatou flying through the air towards them. "Duck!" Kakashi called out, pulling Tazuna down, which they all did except for Naruto, who dove into the woods. The sword embedded itself into one of the trees and atop the handle, there appeared a man (A/N: I assume I don't have to describe him for you guys). Zabuza chuckled.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder the Oni Kyoudai lost. What, they have you babysitting now? What'd you do?" Kakashi glared.

the-team-makes-allies

Haku, hidden in the trees nearby, nearly jumped when he heard a voice say from behind him, "What have we got here? An oinin? You wouldn't be thinking of hurting that Kiri-nin out there would you?" He turned to see the blonde Konoha-nin. Before he could say anything, though, he said, "Oh, looks like Kakashi's got it covered." In surprise, Haku turned back and sure enough, Kakashi was about to kill Zabuza. In a flurry of ice, Haku disappeared after throwing a pair of senbon into Zabuza's neck. He reappeared next to Zabuza's body.

"Thank you for weakening him," he said, his voice slightly muffled behind the mask. "I've been tracking him for weeks." And he left in another flurry of ice.

the-team-makes-allies

Now at Tazuna's house, the genin sat around Kakashi, who lay knocked out on a futon. "Well," said Hinata. "We all know that Zabuza is alive. What are we going to do to prepare for him?" Naruto grinned his fox-grin.

"We're going to go train." The three left the house and walked to a clearing nearby.

"Now then. Sasuke, I'm going to start by giving you your next elemental training exercise. You will be channeling chakra to your fingers like with the fire manipulation, but instead of trying to burn a leaf, you're going to be trying to electrifying a kunai enough that if you throw it at a tree, it will cause a scorch mark. Now get to it." Leaving to his own devices, Naruto walked over to Hinata to see what she was doing.

the-team-makes-allies

"Have you ever..." Naruto whispered.

"What?"

"Have you ever had to eat trash? Have you ever had to throw your things away just so they wouldn't be stolen? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN IN SO MUCH PAIN YOU WANT TO DIE!? HAVE YOU EVER THROWN YOURSELF OFF A CLIFF JUST TO GET RID OF THE PAIN, BUT NOT BE ABLE TO DIE!? HUH!?" He stomped out of the house, heading to the forest. "I'm going to train."

the-team-makes-allies

Haku was walking through the forest, looking for an herb to help speed up Zabuza's recovery time, when he came across a clearing doused in blood, and in the center, lying in a pool of blood, was the blonde that had spoken to him in the forest, that had warned him about Zabuza's near-death. Seeing him, he rushed to try to help the poor boy, but was puzzled when he realized there were no wounds on his body and his cheeks were still as dark as ever. 'But where...' His thoughts were cut off when Naruto rose up from the puddle of blood and looked at him. Haku was suddenly hit by a sense of attraction. 'What? Attraction? I am NOT gay.' But even Haku could admit that Naruto's eyes were beautiful. The sparkling depths, which Haku had seen before, in the mirror, only the color was different. They were the eyes of someone that had been through a lot of painful experiences in their life. Suddenly the red-coated blonde spoke, and while he did, Haku's eyes were drawn to his soft, pink lips.

"Why hello there. How is Zabuza?" Haku was shocked out of his reverie at that and started reaching for a few senbon he kept on himself. Seeing this, Naruto stopped him. "No need to get into that, I'm not about to hurt you, or him. In fact, all I want to do is talk. Is that okay?" Haku lowered his weapon, but stayed on guard, just in case.

"What do you want?" he asked warily, suspicious of this Konoha-nin that had been able to sneak up on _him_. The blonde laughed. Haku was hit by just how odd that laugh was for someone that was supposed to come from a village of peace, and also for a boy, because it had an odd evil tinkle at the end.

"Come on, is that how you treat a sister?" Haku was shocked.

"Y-you're a girl? And wait, what do you mean by sister?" There was that laugh again.

"What, you can't tell. We're both alike, you and I. We are both alike, you and I. And it is those things that make us alike that led me to being what I am today, just as you have been changed by them. We both share the same burdens." Haku's eyes widened at this, not believing what he just heard. "Oh yes, I know what you are. Don't worry; I'm not like the ones in Kiri, wanting to kill you for it. It fact that power, and the power of your master would be very helpful for me. Would you bring me to him?" And he did so. Once she met Zabuza, the girl that introduced herself as Namikaze Chi, the daughter of the Yondaime, told the two boys her thoughts on Gatou and also her plans. Hearing them, and what she would do for them if they joined her group, the two males agreed, starting the chain of events that would one day shake not just Konoha, but the entire Elemental Countries to the core.

the-team-makes-allies

A few notes on terms.

Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu; Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

Shikome; women of hell in Japanese mythology

Chakura-Sujiken: Katon: Souteikaji; Chakra String Style: Fire Release: Bindings of Fire

Hi everyone, WWW here with the next chapter of Of Shadows and Foxes. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the rest of the story. The competition from last chapter is still up, only one person guessed, but they didn't get it right. I'm taking any suggestions for additions to the nefarious plot and I've also got a little poll for you guys.

When do you want Naruto to reveal himself as Chi? Your choices are: First round chuunin exams, as in going to the exams as Chi; Second round, as in going to the forest as Chi; Prelims, as in revealing herself right before she fights; Third round, as in revealing herself right before her fight; or never.

To those who were hoping for femNaruHina, I do adore that pairing, but I was planning male!Haku/fem!Naru from the moment I adopted this story.

Remember, reviews make me update faster!


	4. AN

Okay everyone, sorry about the delay, a couple hours after I updated last, my grandfather died and I just couldn't write anything for a while. Then I had to make up a whole bunch of work for school because I was gone for 3 weeks and then even after that, I lost my interest in writing for a bit, but I'm back now. Sorry but I won't be updating for a while because I'm gonna go back and fix the earlier chapters cause I'm not happy with them.

Anyway, I've recently thought over my plans for the story, and I don't like some of them, but I'm not sure where I want to go with them. So, I'm gonna ask you. Y'all have two weeks from this update to give me these answers for them to count.

1) Who do you want paired with Hinata? And no, I won't do femNaru.

2) Who do you want paired with Sasuke? No Sakura, Ino, or femNaru.

And 3) Who should kill Kakashi? FemNaru, Sasuke, or Hinata? I'll reveal the special ability of however kills him.


End file.
